Bitter Sweet Revenge
by AngelicAssassin99
Summary: Yuki seeks revenge after watching Shuichi's concert... What will he do? What is in stall for our poor poor singer? Read on if you wanna find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter Sweet Revenge**

'Today's awesome man! Did you see the crowd! And I can't believe we have to go back for encores 3 times before the crowd is satisfied…' said Shuichi as the gang gathered backstage after yet another successful concert.

'Yeah it's great… You did well today Shuichi…' said Hiro.

'Yea, Shindou-san… Your performance is extraordinary tonight, though I did worry when you decided to sing the latest track which is scheduled to be released next month… but you did great!' Suguru said with a grin.

Shuichi smiled at their compliments. Sure he was getting better with each live concert and tour but what's different this time is that he performed for perhaps the first time without any worries nagging at the back of his brain. He knew it in his heart that Yuki loves him and with that, his life is perfect!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi rested his head on the mirrors and closed his eyes as the door of the elevator closed. It felt cool and soothing and his mind started to drift into dreamland. He stumbled on his way out and look in his pocket for the spare keys Yuki had given him. He unlocked the door and opened it only to find it pitch black. He sighed, entered and closed the door.

'Tadaima…' he whispered into the empty hall. He knew Yuki is in New York for yet another book signing session and won't be home until next week.

He was disappointed that Yuki is not here with him to celebrate his success yet his mood improved as he stepped into the shower with thoughts that maybe, just maybe Yuki did switch on the TV and watch him perform tonight especially during the last encore where he sang his new song dedicated to Yuki. It was a beautiful number and it cost him several days of decent sleep just to get the right lyrics for the song.

He took a quick, hot shower and hop into bed. After a few minutes, he picked up a small picture frame of him and Yuki when they took a vacation to Hawaii last year. He smiled at it and lightly kissed Yuki in the picture goodnight.

Meanwhile in New York…

The room was nicely furnished with a big satin bed, matching twin dressing table and a warm comfy chair by the window for those who wish to enjoy the scenery outside. On it, sat a handsome blonde man typing away on his laptop completely ignoring the sunset in front of him. He just sat there to describe the view in his latest novel, which is bound to be another bestseller.

His concentration is broken by an annoying beeping alarm, set to go off at 8pm Tokyo time. He glared at the annoying beeps and back at his work in front of him. He thought of ignoring it and resume writing but at the thought of his lover, he lost interest in his current novel, saved his work and walked over to the kitchen counter to get himself a drink while he switched on the tv.

"Konbanwa minna-san! Bad Luck des!"

Yuki smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed the Baka's voice until he heard it loud and clear through the speakers as though he's together with the crowd cheering and shouting for the band.

He slumped into his chair, a can of beer in his hand and listened to the music. He hummed along some of his favorite tunes and smiled at Shuichi's antics on stage.

Shuichi wore a tight fitting black and pink-blue punk shirt plus his usual stage trousers that outline his body in a very seductive way. He practically stomped all over the stage, dancing according to the beat.

He watched intently at the way Shuichi sway his hips and arch his back. The way he turned his head away from the lights. The way his hair fall wildly around his face and just before the song ended, he turned, raised the mike and stared directly at the camera smiling dangerously and full of confidence just like Ryuichi, but with a twist because he noticed that Ryuichi doesn't have that mischievous glint in his eyes.

His clothes, although Yuki doesn't approve highlight his innocent features nicely and Yuki is jealous that almost every person in the world is watching his lover in this getup, which, he thought, is meant only for His own private viewing. Yuki rolled his eyes and scowled.

His scowl deepened when Shuichi got wilder and went down the stage to mingle with his fans, singing and swaying together with them. He looked fantastic and natural. Even Yuki have to admit that he's good, but he felt an incredible urge to fly back to Tokyo right now, pluck Shuichi from the stage and carry him home for some private dancing and loving.

'I'm gonna kill K once I get back… and look at the way he dances… Hn… He doesn't even dance like that in bed!' he thought as he took another gulp of beer.

His eyes widened and he choked as a thought struck his head. He chuckled slightly at his evil plans to get back at Shuichi for this silent torture…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note :**

Hey… this is my first attempt at writing a Gravi fic and I wrote this fic with pure instinct… No plans at all it just comes into my brain… So let me know what you think of it… Should I write a lemon for Yuki's revenge or just plain childish get backs with lots of comedy scenes… Or maybe both… That'll be the bomb! This alone is bugging me for weeks…

Gimme your reviews ok? Hehe… appreciate it, THANKS! -


	2. Home SweeT Home

**Warnings : **

This chapter might not be suitable for young readers and if you insist on reading, well… read at your own risk ya…

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll keep an eye for my tenses ok? Thanks for reminding me and please continue to support and help me along the way ya!

Arigatou na, minna-san!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home Sweet Home**

'Dear passengers, we will be reaching New Tokyo Airport in 15 minutes. Please fasten you safety belts and turn off all electronic gadgets for a smooth landing. Thank you'

Yuki looked up after the announcement and powered down his laptop after saving his work. He leaned back and looked out the window and saw the outline of Tokyo little by little as the plane slowly descends, bringing him closer to his home and lover.

He smirked at that thought. Sure he missed his lover but that last performance told him that Shuichi need to learn that some acts and dress codes are best kept for private use only.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki unlocked the door to his apartment and bent down to retrieve his luggage. Before he managed to touch the handle, he was tackled flat on his back by a pink tornado, screaming his name and straddling him.

'Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Oh, I'm soooo glad you're home! So, how's your trip? Been to any interesting places? Is the food ok? What did you bu…'

Yuki silenced him with a kiss, but pulled back just before things get out of hand. Shuichi pouted and silently begged Yuki with his eyes to continue. Yuki ignored him, but gave in a little as he turned and carried Shuichi in, bridal style.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and pulled himself closer to lick and nibble at Yuki's neck. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to ignore the obvious signs that Shuichi is sending.

'Don't look into his eyes… Remember what he did last time… Have to stick to the plan…' Yuki kept repeating these words in his mind all the way to the bedroom.

He managed to restrain himself from jumping on top of Shuichi the minute he settled him down on the bed. Instead, he placed a light kiss on Shuichi's cheek, turned and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Shuichi watched his retreating back and frowned slightly. 'I wonder what's wrong…' he murmured softly and thought hard. Shuichi tried to convince himself that Yuki's lack of response was due to tiredness but deep inside, he knew that it's not true, for Yuki did response when they kissed but decided against it in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked in only to find Shuichi sound asleep. Moonlight from the window softly highlighted his innocent features nicely. He smiled at the tender picture in front of him and bent down to kiss the boy good night, but changed his mind and blew softly in his ear instead.

Shuichi rolled over to Yuki's side of the bed to avoid the tingling sensations in his ear but Yuki climbed onto the bed and continue his torment until with a sigh, Shuichi turned and faced him, eyes finally opening reluctantly.

'Yuki… Why did you do that for? I was sleeping you know…' he said rubbing his eyes.

Yuki lifted an eyebrow. 'I just wanna ask you, are you free tomorrow night, cause I got an exclusive invitation to dine at this new restaurant and I'm allowed to bring along a date…'

'Oh really! That's great! Let's go!'

Yuki smirked mentally. He knew Shuichi couldn't resist him.

'Ok then… The dinner is at Risky Shell. It starts around eight. Be there on time… Oh, and do something about your appearance. Make sure nobody can recognize you. I don't want any crazy screaming fans of yours come barging in and ruin our date…'

With that, Yuki rolled over and pulled the quilts up and over his head. Shuichi stared at the lump in front of him, mouth open.

'What the HECK! He woke me up just for this! Why, I ought ta…' thought Shuichi as he rolled up his sleeves and prepared to jump, but at that moment, Yuki pushed back the covers, leaned up and pulled Shuichi down for a kiss.

Caught by surprise, Shuichi went lax, and Yuki took advantage of that moment to plunder and explore the contents of Shuichi's mouth. Though he was surprised, Shuichi didn't reject the probing tongue and answered the kiss passionately.

Yuki's control snapped when Shuichi moaned into his mouth and he began trailing kissed down Shuichi neck and chest. Shuichi arched his neck to give Yuki better access and Yuki sucked hard at the spot just under Shuichi's jawline, which was one of Shuichi's hotspots and felt him twitch at each last of his tongue while his hands slowly opened buttons, exposing more smooth, satin skin.

Yuki felt Shuichi's hands skimmed over his ribs and around his back to dance along his spine. Shuichi cried out when Yuki licked and nipped at his nipple while his hand pumped his member to hardness.

Shuichi went wild and he rocked his hips in tune to match Yuki's pace. Yuki smiled secretly at the helpless mewls and groans that Shuichi let out. He had imagined this scene in his head.

Shuichi pinned underneath him, wild and passionate while he slowly drive Shuichi to madness, giving him exquisite pain and pleasure, torturing him till he begged Yuki to release him. This is only the first part of his plan and he meant for it to be successful.

Yuki's lips trailed down Shuichi's body, purposely avoiding the aching member to slowly nip and kiss at his inner thigh. Shuichi bucked and arched his body when he felt a finger, slick with lube enter him and began their in-out motion.

Shuichi groaned tried to wriggle free but Yuki kept him in place and continued till finally…

'Yuuki… pl-please… no more… Take me… take me NOW!' Shuichi screamed.

There was no denying him. Yuki vaulted up his hips and drove into him, shoved his knees back and drove himself deeper. Shuichi cried out, the shock of sensation slicing through him as Yuki plunged.

'Harder, Yuki… harder…'

Yuki linked their fingers together, another layer of intimacy, and let his body take control and rule them both.

The blood was still roaring in his ears when managed to roll, drawing Shuichi with him so that he's cushioned by his body rather than pinned under it. The storm inside him had burned itself out and his hand was gentle as he stroked Shuichi's back.

The first part of his plan was a success and he looked forward to carrying out his future plans, but for now, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's body and willed his mind to empty.

Shuichi felt warm and contented, curled up in Yuki's embrace. He closed his eyes and breathes in Yuki's scent, a scent that's permanently attached to his heart. He sighed happily and relaxed, slipping into oblivion together with his beloved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra Notes :**

Wheew! Glad that's over… Hmmm… Let's see… It wasn't what I originally planned but it turned out ok… I hope you guys liked it… The next part is a bit tricky to write so please pardon me if I publish it a bit late ok? Thanks a lot for your support! Ja ne…


	3. short note

nervously walks onto the stage

Hi all… I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update my story from chapter 2 for almost a year and half because two weeks after I've finished writing this story, my computer is attacked by virus and I have to reformat my pc.

So, all my precious work is destroyed and I really have no mood to write it all over again.  
But today, I dunno what came over me, I opened this forbidden page, re-read my works and the reviews and I realized that my action last year is so unfair to all my loyal readers.

I'm taking the chance here to seriously apologize to all of you. bows low

I promise you that I'll finish my story and post it up ASAP! So please be patient with me and I hope to regain your support again.

Thank you.


	4. The Date

**Author's Notes :**  
Hi all! If you've read my earlier notice, I've told you that this version is rewritten so it might change a bit from my original version which is lost forever so please bear with me and if my grammar and tenses still suck well, I apologize first cause this is my style of writing and it's very hard for me to change it. So, please enjoy my story and don't forget to post your reviews ya… -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please! K, please!! Just for one night!" said a chibi Shuichi clinging to K's leg. "N-O, No." was the calm reply as K efficiently pluck the chibi Shuichi up and threw him onto the sofa together with the rest of the band.

"You know as well as the rest of us that if you cancel tonight's album signing, you'll not only lose most of your fans but your contract with N-G might also go poof" said K.  
Hiro put his arm around Shuchi's shoulder and gave a friendly squeeze. Suguru only gave a small nod.

Shuichi pouted, crossed his arms and huffed. This was just NOT his day. He finally got a precious date with Yuki but this stupid album signing is preventing him from having the time of his life. Shuichi sat and thought hard. All he need is a substitute for the album signing. Someone who is just like him… Someone who looks almost like him…

Meanwhile…..

Yuki smirked as a fond memory of him and Shuichi crossed his mind as he typed feverishly on his laptop.

Flashback…

'Yuuki, mite mite…' said Shuichi as he ran up to Yuki and showed him the shell that he found. Yuki picked it up and studied it. Its shape is similar to a heart plus its edges are pink tipped. 'It's just a shell Shuichi.' said Yuki and he started walking. Shuichi pouted, put the shell down and hurried after Yuki. Little did he know, that later that night, Yuki came back to the beach and took that heart shaped shell home.

Back to the present…

The same shell is currently inside Yuki's drawer. Yuki took it to a goldsmith and asked him to change it to a pendant and emboss Shuichi's name on it as well. He never had a chance to give it to Shuicihi because both of them are very busy people and they rarely spend a lot of time together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, can you please help me???" said Shuichi turning big shining, hopeful eyes towards his savior, aka substitute.

Ryuichi arched his brows. Shuichi had practically crashed into the recording room during his recording session, grabbed his hand and ran, leaving him no choice but to follow and earned a few bumps and bruises along the way from knocking into trashcans, people and worse, walls.

He opened his mouth to reject Shuichi's request but at the sight of those big puppy eyes, his fondness for cute stuff won and he nodes his consent.

Shuichi jumped up and hugged Ryu with all his might and hurried home to prepare for his date with Yuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sat and sipped his wine quietly as he waited for Shuichi to arrive. He ignored the stares and whispers that followed him the minute he stepped into the restaurant. He hoped that Shuichi disguised himself well because he really didn't want any crazy fans ruining their perfect night.

Shuichi looked into the mirror and silently congratulate himself. If this getup doesn't fool his fans, then nothing will in his opinion. His strawberry pink hair is dyed black and his casual clothes which is normally T-shirt and jeans is replaced with a tailored suit and tie, complete with polished shoes. He smiled at his reflection one more time and hurried out. He's already 20 minutes late. Shit.

Yuki checked his watch and sighed. He did expect Shuichi to be late but not THIS late. Just as he was about pick up his handphone and call the baka, a waiter arrived at his table together with Shuichi. Yuki waived the waiter away and sat across from Shuichi studying him.

Shuichi fidgeted under Yuki's intense stare. After a few tense moment, he broke the silence. "So, Yuki, how's my disguise? Did I pass?"

Yuki cocked a brow and smiled leaning forward to kiss Shuichi's cheeks lightly. Shuichi blushed.

"I think you'll approve of tonight's menu. We're having steak." said Yuki casually. At the thought of food, Shuichi perked up and told Yuki about his day (avoiding the substitute incident), as they waited for their steak to arrive.

Yuki listened with half and ear as he slide a hand into his pocket and lightly rub the precious velvet box inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes :**  
Well, that's all for chapter 3 folks! I'm now writing the fourth chapter so please be patient and don't forget to review ya! It helps me a lot… Arigatou minna!!!


	5. The Date cont

**Author's Note :**

Hey all! I'm getting nearer towards finishing this story. Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Here's the next chapter… ENJOY!!! -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi looked around the restaurant in awe. It is the most famous and most expensive restaurant in town. The diners here are usually famous celebrities and politicians.

"Yuki, this is quite a setup. How did you get a reservation in here? I heard that you have to book 3 months in advance." said Shuichi. Yuki hid a smirk and continued to cut his steak, pretending to ignore Shuichi but at the same time, he is watching Shu from the corner of his eye.

Shuichi pouted when he got no response but decided let it drop, for he knew Yuki is not the talkative type.

When they have finished eating, Yuki lifted his champagne glass and waited for Shuichi to do the same. Confusion is visible in Shuichi's expression but nevertheless, he lifted his glass as well.

"To us. Now and forever" said Yuki and glasses clinked.

Shuichi smiled and drank. Yuki can be so sweet sometimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Yuki lead Shuichi to the nearby park. The park where they first met. Shuichi loved this park for that very reason. Yuki stopped underneath the lamppost where he first read Shuichi's 'terrible' lyrics, turned, and face him.

By that time, Shuichi's heart is beating a mile a minute. And when Yuki bent down in a gesture to kiss him, he bit his lips, closed his eyes and waited. After a few moments, he took a small peek to see what's taking Yuki so long.

Yuki counted the seconds and bent down. Shuichi's eyes followed him and saw Yuki picking up a coin from the ground. He stared at Yuki in disbelief, folded his arms and marched straight towards the car without looking back. His cute butt twitching in annoyance.

'What the hell was that for?! He picked a damn coin over me?!!' thought Shuichi as he leaned against the car.

Yuki watched him go, chuckled and silently congratulated himself for his success. 'Now you know the hell of no kissing.' he thought and walked casually towards his car as well.

In the car, Yuki callously flipped open the top two buttons of his shirt and let the cool night air caress his smooth chest.

Unable to resist, Shuichi shot several sideway glances in his direction. He studied Yuki's striking profile, from his sharp features to his well built chest and found himself falling head over heals in love with the man again.

Shuichi gaze is sending dangerous signals to places that won't be used till much later at night. Yuki tried to ignore it but at a red light, he placed his hand at the back of Shuichi's neck, pulled him close and devoured his lips.

Surprised but pleased, Shuichi responded. He hugged Yuki and slipped his hands underneath his shirt to feel what his eyes already saw.

They were so lost in their own little world that when a blast of horn sounded behind them, Shuichi jerked forward and bumped into Yuki's jaw.

"Gomen Yuki." he said as he rubbed the top of his head. Yuki swore at the flash of pain, plugged in the gear and sped off, muttering darkly to himself.

'Damn! I was so close! And damn! It's getting a little tight down there.' thought Yuki as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stole a glance at Shuichi and as his gaze traveled down, his mood improved tremendously when he saw a bulge in Shuichi's pants.

'Tonight will be interesting…' he thought as he parked the car at his usual spot in the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes :**

Whew! Glad that's over. Haha. Next chapter is absolutely a lemon so don't miss it ok?

A little tough to write as it requires a bit of lively imagination but it'll be there I promise!

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

Hi Guys!! This is the final chapter of the story. I know it took me a long time but I do hope you enjoy reading this story so far.

--

Yuki turned off the engine and rubbed his sore jaw. Shuichi saw this and felt extremely guilty. He didn't really mean to knock into Yuki. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was rubbing his sore head as well. Yuki stole a glance and smirked at the cute chibi Shuichi rubbing a small lump on his head.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" he muttered and got out of the car. Shuichi followed suit. Yuki walked extremely fast and pressed the 'UP' button for the elevator. When the doors opened he walked in, pressed the close button, crossed his arms and waited for Shuichi.

When Shuichi reached the elevator, he was quite pissed to find no Yuki waiting for him.

'What the HELL? He could at least hold the door open for me!!' he thought as he pressed the 'UP' button.

When the elevator doors opened a second time, Shuchi is struck dumb by the sheer beauty of Yuki standing in front of him. Yuki's cold piercing stare as their eyes met broke through all of Shuichi's defenses. He just could not win against Yuki, no matter what.

With a cry of delight, a chibi Shuichi launched himself at the writer and cling to him for dear life. Yuki chuckled at his antics, bent down and ravished Shuichi's mouth as the doors once again closes.

Yuki dragged his little pink burden into their bedroom and laid him on their soft, big bed which had been conveniently turned down for the night.

--

He smirked and jumped on top of Shuichi. Shuchi squealed but Yuki silenced him with a kiss that sent the top of his head spinning out of control as a wave of lust came over the both of them. He left Shuichi's mouth and continued to rain soft kisses on Shuichi's neck while his busy hands unbutton Shuichi's brand new shirt and zipped open his pants to reveal a very swollen, aching member. Yuki's hands trail a familiar path up down his chest to caress and torture his nipples and massage his taunt butt.

Shuchi's whole body was on fire. His breathing was labored and his thirst for Yuki is so unbearable that every minute he's not with Yuki, it's torture. He moaned, squirmed and arched as Yuki's tongue roamed his body. There is nothing that he wouldn't give and he surrendered to Yuki willingly each and every time. Unknown to him, that very fact is the key that unlocks and melts Yuki's ice cold heart.

Yuki's pride swelled on the knowledge that he's the only one that saw Shuichi this way. Every small helpless mewls and groans that Shuichi let out was for him alone. Shuchi cried out his name as Yuki's clever fingers found his love hole. He slipped in a finger and watched Shuichi thrust back at him, silently begging him to continue. With a smirk, he moved his fingers in and out slowly at first, then faster and faster while adding a second, third and even a fourth finger.

As Shuichi approached his limit, Yuki kissed him hard and swallowed his scream as he came. Shuichi's body arched and sprayed their bodies with his seeds of love.

Exhausted, Shuichi lay sprawled and concurred on the bed. His breathing was in tatters. Yuki smiled at him and gave him a minute rest before kissing and caressing him, sending fresh signals to his battered system. Shuichi moaned when Yuki's hand touched his member and played with it until it's fully aroused again.

Yuki positioned himself at Shu's entrance and with a huge thrust, buried himself to the hilt, deep in Shuichi. Both cried out at the pleasure and Shuichi locked his legs around Yuki's waist as Yuki began to move.

Their groans mingled and Shuichi's cries grew steadily louder and more frantic as he begged.

"Yuki harder!! Yes!! Oh GOD!!" he screamed as he came a second time. Yuki was not far behind and he hugged Shuichi close to him as he rode out the storm of his passion.

--

Yuki collapsed on top of Shuichi and stayed there, concentrating hard on his breathing. Shuichi turned his head and kissed Yuki on the cheek while a single happy tear escaped his eyes. Yuki lifted his head and study Shuichi with a gentle smile.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Shuichi shook his head at once and smiled. Sated and satisfied, at least for now, Yuki pushed off the bed and walked out of the room.

After awhile, Shuichi got up and walked naked to the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the water at full blast and let the hot water clean and refresh his body after a very sweaty workout with Yuki.

As he was scrubbing shampoo into his hair, Yuki embraced him from behind and hugged his lithe close. Surprised but pleased, Shuichi went lax and leaned on his lover while enjoying their private moment together.

Yuki turned Shuichi to face him and kissed him tenderly while he fastens the locket with the seashell to Shuichi's neck. When they separate, Shuichi looked at the locket and his eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I love you. Be mine and stay with me forever" said Yuki.

Words failed him. He just managed a small nod and with a sob, launched himself into Yuki's waiting arms. He had waited for so long to hear those words. As he sobbed hard into Yuki's shoulder, he thanked all the Gods above that granted his yearly wish and prayed that they stayed together and happily forever.

--

**Author's Ending Notes :**

Well, there you have it. It took me some time to remember and rewrite my original story because as I've mentioned earlier, my computer crashed. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed this story and kindly post your opinions in the review area so that I can improve on my weak points.

Sayounara minna-san!! -


End file.
